ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Ksiądz Maciej
ks. Maciej (Mateusz Rusin) - postać drugoplanowa serialu Ranczo, nowy wikary na plebanii w Wilkowyjach, przyjechał na miejsce księdza Roberta, który wyjechał na studia do Rzymu. Ksiądz Maciej jest typem intelektualisty. Na plebanię do Wilkowyj przybywa nieprzypadkowo - Ksiądz Piotr ma sprawdzić czy wierzy bardziej w Boga, czy w literę. Poznając ludzi prostych nie umie się z nimi porozumieć - i z wzajemnością, okoliczni mieszkańcy nie rozumieją jego mądrych wypowiedzi. Przed akcją serialu Niewiele wiadomo, co Ksiądz Maciej porabiał wcześniej. Ze słów Biskupa Sądeckiego, który skierował wikarego na "praktykę" u Proboszcza, można domniemywać, że niemal wyłącznie studiował literaturę teologiczną i historyczną, unikając towarzystwa, stąd też jego zupełna nieznajomość ludzkiej natury. W odcinku 94 Wybacz mnie ks.Maciej wspomina, że ma wykształcenie muzyczne, więc można przypuszczać, że skończył jakąś szkołę muzyczną czy studia na tym kierunku. Seria 1-5 Postać nie występuje. Seria 6 thumb thumb Poznajemy go w pierwszym odcinku serii, kiedy przyjeżdża wraz z biskupem Sądeckim na wilkowyjską plebanię jako nowy wikary. Wikary z pasją wykłada Michałowej zawiłości wiary, co niespecjalnie podoba się Proboszczowi. Ksiądz Proboszcz, chcąc aby nowy wikary poznał charakter prostych ludzi posyła go na posiedzenie rady gminy, gdzie aktualnym tematem są książki. A ponieważ książki to drugie życie wikarego Macieja, wypowiedzi miejscowych radnych powodują w nim chęć natychmiastowego odzewu. Sprzeciwia się radnym, tłumacząc, że dla dzieci trzeba czytać jak najwięcej, aby rozbudzić w nich chęć do poznawania świata. Po tym sprzeciwie księdza, wszyscy radni głosują za wprowadzeniem uchwały. Po telefonie od biskupa Sądeckiego, Proboszcz próbuje wyjaśnić kwestię wiary wikarego, pomaga mu w tym Michałowa, która bierze na "spytki" księdza Macieja. Nowy wikary przeżywa kryzys własnej przydatności kapłańskiej, bo z racji nadmiernej uczoności ani z ludźmi rozmawiać nie umie, ani ich nie rozumie. Niestety działa to też w drugą stronę wierni nie rozumieją, co mówi do nich wikary. Z pomocą przychodzi Solejukowa, która gnana potrzebą poznania prawdy, odwiedza wikarego, aby podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami na temat ontycznej struktury rzeczy według Świętego Tomasza. Młody wikary, trochę wbrew temu, że ksiądz postanowił od sprawy manifestacji przed urzędem gminy zachować dystans, na fali sukcesów podczas narady w gminie dotyczącej książek, podejmuje próbę mediacji. Niestety, jego całkowity brak umiejętności rozmowy z prostym człowiekiem skutkuje utratą większości guzików od sutanny, a od poważniejszych obrażeń ratuje go dynamiczna interwencja Francesci. Seria 7 thumb Razem z Solejukową regularnie przechadza się do lasu, gdzie podejmują różne filozoficzne tematy. Rozmawia ze Stachem Japyczem na temat Michałowej, która stosuje na plebanii, jak i w domu obyczaje postne (nie bez jego winy, gdyż inspiracją Michałowej do zmiany menu były właśnie wywody ks. Macieja na temat kuchni średniowiecznej). Namawia Stacha, aby ten jako, że jest mężem przemówił jej do rozsądku. W tej serii poznajemy drugą pasję wikarego - muzykę. Gra na gitarze i pomaga Pietrkowi w ułożeniu nowego repertuaru dla swojego zespołu. Ich wspólne wysiłki niezbyt podobają się Michałowej, tym bardziej, że dołącza do nich zaciekawiony proboszcz, a gospodyni nie ma najlepszego zdania o Pietrku. Razem z biskupem Sądeckim i adwokatem jedzie do aresztu, aby uwolnić Proboszcza i Kusego. Kiedy Michałowa po namyśle odmawia przyjęcia propozycji bpa Sądeckiego, jako, że Ona miałaby zostać Jego osobistą gospodynią, ks. Piotr i ks. Maciej przynoszą Jej bukiet kwiatów i dziękują, że nie opuściła plebanii. Seria 8 Gdy na plebanię wraca Ksiądz Robert, ksiądz Maciej nie ma powodów do zadowolenia. Obaj wikarzy na każdym kroku dogryzają sobie, aż w końcu dochodzi do większej awantury, na którą natychmiast reaguje Proboszcz, który stanowczo kończy spory wilkowyjskich wikarych. Obaj wikarzy przyswoili słowa księdza Proboszcza, lecz w dalszym ciągu nie godzą się. Z pomocą przychodzi Michałowa, która swoimi, skutecznymi sposobami doprowadza wikarych do prawdziwej zgody, chcąc się odwdzięczyć proboszczowi za podwyższenie Jej pensji. Wpada na pomysł założenia przykościelnego chóru. Zaprasza wilkowyjskie kobiety na plebanię, gdzie organizuje pierwszą i jak się okazuje ostatnią próbę chóru, bowiem jego zdaniem kobiety nie mają w ogóle pojęcia o muzyce, a on jako wykształcony muzyk nie może pozwolić na popełnienie tak ciężkiego grzechu przeciwko muzyce. Kiedy Proboszcz wpada na pomysł praktycznego nauczenia wilkowyjskich dzieci miłości do bliźniego, ksiądz Maciej pomaga w tej "religijnej rewolucji". Razem z księdzem Robertem i dziećmi pomagają mieszkańcom wsi w codziennych porządkach. Kiedy księża zostają poinformowani przez Michałową o nietypowej wymianie małżeńskiej Hadziuków i Solejuków, ksiądz Maciej proponuje, że odwiedzi małżeństwa i dowie się więcej w tej sprawie, lecz ksiądz proboszcz nie zgadza się, aby Maciej tam poszedł i na jego miejsce wysyła starszego księdza Roberta. Kiedy ksiądz Robert został "poszkodowany" podczas pełnienia tej misji, Hadziuk i Solejuk dali Mu do wypicia nalewkę śp. Tatusia, czyli podobno czysty spirytus. Zabiera pijanego Roberta w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy terapia małżeńska Hadziuków i Solejuków zbacza z właściwego toru i Hadziuk wraz z Solejukiem traktowani są jako zaginieni, pomaga ich odnaleźć. Razem z księdzem Robertem i Staśkiem udaje się do domu Hadziuków, aby przesłuchać żony zaginionych. Wpada na pomysł, że kobiety nie mogły ukryć ciał daleko od domu. Wikarzy razem z Francescą, którą ksiądz Maciej podwozi na ramie roweru udają się na miejsce i w ogródku Hadziukowej znajdują świeżo zakopany dół. Wikarzy biorą łopaty do rąk i odkopują dół, znajdując nie domniemanych zaginionych, lecz aparaturę Hadziuka do pędzenia bimbru. Zaginieni mężczyźni zjawiają się na plebanii, gdzie wikarzy i proboszcz zadają im pokutę - leżenie krzyżem w kościele przez całą noc. Razem z księdzem Robertem wpada na pomysł założenia na plebani telefonu zaufania. Proboszcz pochwala pomysł wikarych, lecz jak się później okazuje w praktyce, owy telefon zaufania nie spełnia swojej roli. Wezółowa, która dowiaduje się, że ksiądz Maciej organizował próbę chóru i jej nie powiadomił jest wściekła na wikarego. Kiedy efekty starania Doktorowej w założeniu chóru nie są najlepsze, przychodzi on z pomocą. Przedstawia Dorocie swoją wizję chóru, mianowicie miałby być to chór gospel, który jak się później okazuje jest strzałem w dziesiątkę. Seria 9 Cytaty *'"Dziecko do czytania namawiać i nakłaniać to jest pierwszy rodzica obowiązek."' *'"Dzieciom od urodzenia trzeba czytać, jak najwięcej"' *'"Ja się do ludzi nie nadaję"' *'"Wiara to jest proces, który ma różne fazy"' *'"Jak Kościół swoim autorytetem to potwierdzi to ludzie was sami stąd na taczkach wywiozą"' - do protestujących pod Urzędem Gminy *'"No i jak ja jej to powiem?!"' - do ławkowiczów, gdy wracał na plebanię po aresztowaniu Księdza i Kusego i bał się reakcji Michałowej *'"No jak z Umberto Eco po prostu."' *'"Zaprawdę księże Proboszczu, pomódlmy się za pana Stacha, bo to jego bohaterstwu wszystko zawdzięczamy."' *'"Każdy wikary ma takie same prawa"' *'"Nawet dar złą intencją podszyty być może"' *'"Biedny Robert ofiarnie misję pełnił, którą ksiądz proboszcz mu zlecił i jest nieco poszkodowany. (..) Żeby prawdę z nich wydobyć, jak to trafnie Witold Gombrowicz ujmuje, musiał zbratać się"' *'"To chyba taka bolesna zmiana cywilizacyjna jest, że sama sutanna już autorytetu nie daje."' *"Tu elementarne zasady logiki nie obowiązują" Cytaty o wikarym Macieju *'"Zdolny, bestia"' - Biskup Sądecki Ciekawostki * Według ankiety przeprowadzonej w dniach 13.04-7.05.2015 ksiądz Maciej cieszy się największą sympatią wśród Gości i Użytkowników Ranczopedii. Zdobył on 33/63 głosów, wyprzedzając ks. Kozioła (22/63) oraz biskupa Sądeckiego i księdza Roberta (obaj 4/63). Zobacz też Postacie *Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł *Ksiądz Robert *Michałowa *biskup Sądecki *Kazimiera Solejuk Inne *Kościół *Plebania Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Duchowni Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym